The functions of a camera provided in terminal devices have become diversified. For example, a function to capture a plurality of images in succession over a predetermined period of time (continuous photography function) may be provided.
Advances have been made in face recognition and smile recognition technology, and terminals provided with a camera function that includes such recognition technology have been developed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses technology for selecting one preferred image from among a plurality of continuously captured images in the context of a device having a camera function that combines a continuous photography function with recognition technology.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital camera (device) that first acquires, for each of a plurality of continuously captured images, a degree of smile of each face included in the image and calculates an average of the acquired degrees of smile. The image with the highest calculated average is selected as a preferred image.
This technology makes it possible to provide a user with a preferred image from among a plurality of continuously captured images.